1. Field
The present invention relates generally to fifth wheel assemblies for coupling semi-trailers to tractors. More particularly the invention relates to a fifth wheel mounting bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large highway freight trailers are usually coupled to an associated tractor by means of a fifth wheel assembly. The fifth wheel assembly, located about the longitudinal axis of the tractor frame between the rear drive wheels and the front steering system, often contains a mounting bracket and a fifth wheel. The fifth wheel is pivotally coupled to the mounting bracket by a mounting pin which is inserted from the lateral exterior of the fifth wheel assembly through the fifth wheel and mounting bracket.
Traditionally fifth wheel mounting brackets have relied on contact between an arched surface on the upper portion of the mounting bracket and a mating surface in the saddle bearing of the fifth wheel to transfer the load from the fifth wheel to the mounting assembly. A plastic bracket liner is captured between these two surfaces and acts as a sacrificial wear item. This type of mounting arrangement requires a relatively large surface contact area between the mounting bracket and saddle bearing to prevent excessive wear in the plastic bracket liner. The fifth wheel mounting pin that is inserted through the fifth wheel/mounting bracket/rubber busing connection carries only a minor load during normal operation. The only time the mounting pin carries a significant load is during an accident situation.